This disclosure relates to a fan section for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to containment of liberated fan blades.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The fan section includes a plurality of fan blades spaced circumferentially to define a plurality of channels. The fan blades compress a portion of incoming air through the channels to produce thrust and also deliver a portion of air to the compressor section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Some gas turbine engines include a fan containment case having a ballistic liner that mitigates an initial shear threat from a liberated fan blade. Various portions of the fan containment case may expand or contract during engine operation.